star_wars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaelani
Kaelani is a Dominion double agent and an Imperial officer who served directly underneath Pavaliin during the events of A Galaxy Divided. Biography Before Armada Kaelani was born to an Echani Jedi, Vahlen, and an Echani woman, Asantii. Asantii died during child birth, leaving Vahlen to raise Kaelani alone. When she was a teenager, she befriended Kiryn Ordo during her Echani training, though the two would soon part and lose contact. Sometime after her training, she was saved by Pavaliin on an unknown planet. Fiercely loyal, she pledged herself to Pavaliin and both joined the Imperial Remnant soon after. Aided by the force, Kaelani proved herself to be a fierce warrior to her Imperial superiors. When Pavaliin became to Senior Adviser to the Emperor, Kaelani was placed under his direct control at his request. She was then promoted to an officer, often being sent on undercover missions for the Imperials. While she remained loyal to Pavaliin, Kaelani became disillusioned with the Remnant as the years went on. A Galaxy Divided On the eve of the Remnant hosted galactic meeting, Kaelani was placed in charge of the senate building's security. Shortly after the meeting began, her security teams picked up traces of a bomb located somewhere in the building. Not taking any chances, she reported her findings to Pavaliin and Khaine Velosha, the Remnant Chief Security Officer, and began an evacuation of the building. While searching the building, she ran into the perpetrator and engaged in a quick shootout that ended when they escape through one of the building's elevator shafts. Her security teams found the bomb shortly after, which failed to detonate, and disposed of it. A few weeks later, Kaelani accompanied Pavaliin and Sytarius, an Imperial soldier, to the Ishtari home world of Innana on a diplomatic mission. However, under orders from Pavaliin, she broke off with Sytarius when the meeting began in order to find any useful intel on the Ishtari that the Remnant could use, but turned up nothing useful. During this time, after years of disillusionment with the Remnant, Kaelani contacted the Dominion Empire and met with its Premier, Rie Basoar. Though she expressly forbid to spy on Pavaliin, she became a double agent and relayed any intelligence she could back to the Dominion. This information paid off when she was transferred to a secret Imperial base deep within Dominion territory. Using her information, Rie staged an assault against the base as well as a rescue mission to removed Kaelani from the fighting. The rescue mission, headed by the Dominion advanced droid Titan, failed when Gabriel Fynn, a Mandalorian mercenary hired to track Kaelani down, foiled the attempt, believing that the droid was about to kill her. After the attack was repelled, Kaelani left the base, using the excuse to report back to Pavaliin as a cover in order to leave the war zone. Arriving back on Coruscant, she was visibly shaken and tired upon meeting with Pavaliin, who gave her a few weeks leave from her Imperial duties. While on leave, Kaelani was attacked by Fynn at a Coruscant cantina. While the fight was brief, it ended when she gained the upper hand. Not interested in killing him, she forced Fynn to reveal his contract, which was to find Kaelani and bring her back to his employers for questioning on the whereabouts of Kiryn Ordo (the IGBC had secretly hired her previously to plant the bomb at the galactic meeting in order to kill a senator that opposed them, but had since lost contact with her and wished to eliminate her in order to tie up lose ends, though they kept their identity a secret in hiring Fynn). Deciding to work together as Fynn only cared about getting the credits of the job and Kaelani wished to know what was happening with Kiryn, both left Coruscant to meetup with his employers. At the meetup site, Fynn was betrayed by his employers when their agents revealed they modified their deal with him and that he would only receive the credits once Kaelani was successfully questioned. With both Fynn and Kaelani realizing it was a setup, they engaged the two IGBC agents. Kaelani killed one of the agents when they attacked while Fynn subdued the other. Before the surviving agent could be questioned by Kaelani, they committed suicide with a hidden pill in their mouth. With no further leads, Kaelani left Fynn at the meetup point, using the agents' ship to return to Coruscant. Arriving back at Coruscant, Kaelani was secretly contacted by Pavaliin and met him at the abandoned Jedi Temple. It was here that he revealed his true identity. Due to her loyalty, he offered Kaelani the choice of joining him and his cause, or to walk away, though he warned that though he would let her walk away, they would be enemies should they meet again. With the revelation of Pavaliin's identity, disillusionment with the Remnant and stress caused by Kiryn's unknown situation and by being a double agent, Kaelani left Coruscant for Dominion territory, officially joining the Dominion Empire. Category:Characters